Guardian Angel
by Bramble Snow
Summary: What ever happened to Panem after Katniss, Peeta, and Gale all died? Well, in this story, we find out. This is a fan fiction based off of my other fan fiction about Catching Fire. So, it mentions Bramble and Jace by name. It also includes Katniss and Peeta's grandchildren. Please read, comment, and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Matthew

Its reaping day and Clover's 15th birthday. I feel bad that it's her first year, and I'm not going to be able to talk to her until afterwards. We can't even meet up in the woods today. There will be Peacekeepers all around, watching our every move. I'm praying with every fiber in my body that she won't get picked, for her brother's sake. As I wake up, I realize that I'm the first one up, again. Thomas, my older brother, is supposed to be up helping my dad do his chores by now. But, once again, I'll have to help him before he goes to work. _Hope your dream is worth it, stupid. _I think looking over at him through the dim light of our bedroom. We both sleep on cots on the floor. The twins, my little sisters, sleep in moms' old sewing room down the hall. I get up and get dressed in a grey shirt and some old pants, and I head outback. When I get out there, I hear the scuffle of boots, and when I turn around, I see the top of Clover's head. I sigh in relief, but then I hear an even louder scuffle of boots I look over the fence of my backyard and I see a large group of Peacekeeper's. _Shoot, Clover. No one but mine workers are allowed to be out this early. _I think to myself. I open the gate which is right behind Clover, I grab her arm, and I pull her inside my backyard. When I get her to face me, her eyes are filled with hatred until she sees that it's only me, and then she sighs with relief. I hush her quickly as the Peacekeepers go by. "What are you doing out so early? You know you could be killed, especially on reaping day, if you're out this early." I tell her once the Peacekeepers are gone. She rolls her eyes and laughs a little. "I know that, but I had to talk to you, and I thought that maybe I would be smart enough to get past the Peacekeepers." She says. "Oh, and Mark gave us these as good luck presents." She holds out raspberries to me. Raspberries are much too expensive to buy in town, and we rarely ever find them in the woods. I take a few in my hand. "Thank you Mark." I whisper. Mark is the second oldest in her family, and she's the oldest. I hear more boots out on the street. "We should get inside. I have no idea where my dad is." I say. She nods, and we both go in. When we get in, my sisters are awake, and they immediately go and hug Clover. "Mornin', Clover. How's your dad doing?" Says a voice behind me. I turn around and find my dad yawning in the doorway from the living room. "And where have you been? I went out and looked for you, and I couldn't find you." I tell him angrily. He shrugs. "Two of my sons are being entered in the reaping, and plus, it's Clovers' first year, and she gets entered as much as the fifteen-year-olds were entered before They all died. So I deserve to sleep in for once. Is Thomas up yet? He needs to get ready for the reaping soon." He asks. I shake my head. "Hey, Clover!" Pipes up Mary, one of the twins. "Would you like to stay for breakfast? Please?" Clover shakes her head. "Sorry, Mary, but I have to get home and get ready for the reaping." She says. I see my brother stagger into the room, probably trying to figure out what the commotion was, and when he sees that Clover is here, he instinctively fixes his matted bedhead hair. It makes me sick when he tries to look good for her. It's not like I love her, I just don't like how all the guys in town try to impress her. Ok, maybe it is like I like her, but not love her. Good hunting partners like her are hard to find in district 2 these days. I roll my eyes. "Hey, Matt. Why don't you walk Clover home and make sure she doesn't get caught by any Peacekeepers?" My dad asks. "Sure. And maybe when I get back, Thomas will come up with an explanation on why I'm so tired right now." I say sarcastically. Thomas lungs for me, but my dad holds him back as I escort Clover out our backyard. When we're in the street, I see that some people are starting to get ready for the reaping. I take out the small box white I had saved in my pocket since I found the necklace in the woods three months ago. I hand it to Clover. "Happy Birthday. And Happy Hunger Games!" I say, mimicking the accent of the people from the Capitol. She laughs and takes the box from my hand. "Whoa… This must've cost you a fortune. How did you get this?" She asks in astonishment as she opens the box to find a necklace with a pendant that's a silver Mockingjay. It was a necklace Katniss Everdeen used to have, before she and her husband, Peeta Malark, were walking in the woods, and it apparently fell off. I found on the ground, and I thought of Clover, and how she can signal to the Mockingjays that are in the trees. "It didn't cast me a dime. I found it out in the woods." I tell her in a low voice so that the Peacekeepers don't hear me. "Oh, well I love it." She says. She puts it around her neck. "As long as you have it, no harm will come to you. It's like a good luck charm, I guess." I say. She laughs a little at this. "Let's all just hope it works through the reaping." She says. When we get to her house, we say our goodbyes and good lucks, and she walks inside. I walk back to my house, and I get dressed in my reserved reaping clothes, a light grey shirt, and some black pants. By about noon, Thomas and I are ready, and we head down to town square. I catch a glimpse of Clover; I see that she's in her mom's old light blue dress. It's actually very pretty, and this is the first time I've ever seen her wear a dress. We get into our lines, oldest in back, youngest near the front. Clover is in the same row I'm in, but she's on the girls' side. My brother is standing behind me. We all wait while our mayor and our escort get up on the stage. Clover and I call all of the mayor's undersea, because we never bother to talk to our own mayor, so why bother trying to remember any of their names. Our escort is Mitchel Kinston. He's from the Capitol, of course, and his job is to make sure we get to the Capitol on time. Our mentor is the first victor of district 2 with our new dictator, and he won't be seen until the tributes are on the train. Mitchel is the one who draws our names from the glass bowl. My name is supposed to be entered 5 times, and Clovers' 4. But we both signed up for tressea, which is a year's supply of grain and oil that you can get once you're the age of 12. So I would say I'm in about 15 to 20 times, and Clover's in about 16. She's luckier than I am at the moment. Now the mayor has arrived, so now he begins the speech about the history of Panem. Panem; a country that rose up out of the ashes of this place which used to be called North America. Most of the old North America is covered in water, and the rest is made up of the 13 districts and the Capitol. For the first few years, everything was great. There were no Hunger Games at the time, but there were rebels, and then the rebellion began. So after many years of war, 12 districts were defeated, the 13th obliterated. And so came the Treaty of Treason. And so, the 12 districts of Panem had to yearly offer up one courageous man and woman to send into a public arena and let them fight to their death until a lone victor stands. This work out for 74 years, and then the new rebellion started. The districts won, and everything was peaceful. Clovers' grandmother participated in the rebellion. She was forced to be the face of the Capitol army. Then when Katniss, Peeta, Bramble, and Jace all died, came our new dictator, Viola. She's the creepiest person I've ever seen. That's why there hasn't been a rebellion yet. She's much too scary to ever cross. And now, because of her, we have the Hunger Games again. Once the mayors' speech is over, and Mitchel takes the stage, I look over at Clover who has her eyes locked on the stage. "And now the time has come to pick one courageous man and woman to have the honor of representing district 2 in the 6th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." Bubbles Mitchel. He walks over to the girls bowl, puts his hand in deep, and pulls out a name. He walks back over to the podium, and opens the little envelope. Everything freezes as he reads the name that nearly kills me. "Clover Adams." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clover

_My name. Me. Why did it have to be me? Why can't I just stay here, with Matthew? _I think to myself as I walk up to the stage. When I get up on the stage, Mitchel puts his hands on my shoulders, and leads me to the front of the stage. Then he goes back to the podium and says, "Any volunteers?" No one raised their hand, and no one walked out into the isle way to volunteer. _Crap. Now I'm going to die in front of my brothers._ I think as Mitchel draws from the boys bowl. He takes a name from the very bottom, and walks back to the podium. He opens the envelope, and reads, "Thomas Jones." _Great. My best friends' brother gets to kill me. Just perfect._ I roll my eyes as Thomas takes his place on the stage, looking as nervous as I've ever seen him in my life. Mitchel asks for volunteers, and no one steps up. We shake hands, and Peacekeepers escort us into the Justice Building for our goodbyes. The room the Peacekeepers walk me into has velvet furniture. When I sit on the light blue couch, I can't help but rub my hands across the cushions. My father and my brothers come in first, and my youngest brother, Bradley, sits on my lap, while my dad and Mark sit on the couch across from me. "You have to stay strong and be brave. Ok? Don't cry." I say. I can see my brothers are fighting hard to keep from crying. My dad has no expression on his face. _Oh no._ I think. _We're starting to lose him again, and if I want my brothers to be brave, he can't be lost. _When my mother died, he went into a deep state of depression. That's when I started hunting, and two years later, I meant Matthew. Both of our moms were dead, his from a sickness he's never told me about, and mine from the "Treaty of Treason" laws. I put Bradley on the couch, take a hold on my dad's arm, pull him out off of the couch, and look him strait in the eyes. "Listen," I begin. "You can't zone out on them. I'll be fine, and you need to be there for them. If they can't hunt like I could when mom died, then they need you. If we want them to be brave, you need to be too." I practically yell at my dad. He nods. I let go of his arm, and he rubs where I was holding his arm. "Clover," Mark says. I look over at him. "What if you don't come back? What will we do then?" "Look, I'm coming back. In case you haven't noticed, I've out–smarted the Capitol by hunting in the woods without them knowing, I think I can get out of an arena full of 23 other people. I give you my hunter's word." I tell him. This makes him smile; Bradley too, even my dad smiles a little. Then the Peacekeepers come in and tell us it's time to go. I quickly give hugs to my brothers, and I try to give a hug to my dad as they pull him away, and through all of this, I'm saying "I love you." To them. When the door closes, I sit back down on the couch. My next visitors are Matthews' dad, and his little sisters. The girls, I can see, have been crying, but their dad seems to be the same as this morning. The girls come and give me a hug, and I hug them back. "You guys look out for my brothers, okay?" I tell them. They both laugh and nod. "So where's Matthew?" I ask their dad when I finish hugging the girls. "He says he wants to talk to you alone. He's waiting outside." He replies. "I'll make sure your dad doesn't go off on them, and I'll make sure they're eating." He says. I know he's talking about my brothers, so I whisper, "Thank you." The Peacekeepers come in, and say it's time for them to go, so they leave, and Matthew is pushed in. He opens his arms to me, and I don't hesitate to go into them. "You need to get your hands on a bow, or some knives. Make one if you have to." He tells me. I pull away from him, and I sit down on one of the couches. "I can't make any of them as well as Bramble could. And they weren't all that good. What makes you think I can make one in the arena, and plus, there isn't always wood nearby to use." I say. He sits next to me, and puts his arm around my shoulder. "They always have some type of wood. Whether it's a stick, or a branch. You'll always have something to use." He says. I shrug off his arm. "I don't need encouragement; I need a way to get out." I tell him. A peacekeeper comes in, right as Matthew's about to say something, and tells us it's time to go. Matthew gets up, and secretly hands me something. I hide it behind my back as he walks out. Once the door closes I look at it to see what it was. It's an old pin that has a mockingjay in flight on top of an arrow surrounded by a golden ring, Katniss' original mockingjay pin. "Katniss." I whisper. Then I close my hand around the pin, and hold it close to my heart. _This is the thing of Katniss' that made it through the fire. This is the last thing I'll ever get from Matthew. _I keep thinking until peacekeepers come in and walk me to the car that will take us to the train station. When we're in the car, we have to listen to Mitchel ramble on about the train, but I ignore him and just look out the window. When we get to the train station, I see that it's still as old and rusty as it was when we began using it again, but the train seems to be in tip top shape since the last hunger games. There are reporters from the Capitol surrounding the car to get a glimpse of this year's tributes from district 2, so I try to look as if I'm bored. Thomas can't help but tear up as we get on the train. We have to stand in the doorway of the train while the reporters get all the pictures they need. When they are done, we go inside the train, and Mitchel leads us through a doorway. "Whoa." Thomas says as we walk into what I believe is the dining car. Mitchel tells us to sit down as he goes to get our mentor, Christopher. I just look out the window, and watch the country pass by. We sit in silence for a while. "I wonder what he's like. Our mentor, I mean." Thomas says, breaking the silence. I try to ignore him. "Clover, he is our mentor and if you want either of us to win, we'll all have to deal with him." He says, trying to get me to speak. I just continue to look out the window. "Clover…" He says, right before a sort-of drunken guy walks in. He stops at the coffee table and tries to say, "Congratulations." He stumbles over to get another drink, and when he's done, he sits in the chair across from me. I go back to looking out the window, and when two minutes go by, he asks me, "What? Nothing to say, darling?" I look at him. "I don't see the point in talking if all that's going to come out of that is me dying." I blurt out, and then I go back to the window. "Oh, Mitchel was looking for you, Christopher." I say, not even looking at him. I hear him grunt, and then get up to leave. "Where was he?" Christopher asked. "I don't know. Why don't you look for him?" I say. He sighed, and left. "Clover, I don't think there's anything wrong with getting help… I think you should try to be a little nicer to Christopher. He could mean the difference between life and death in the arena." Says Thomas. I look at him. "I know that you're just trying to help me, put me on the right track for the hunger games, but I know no matter what, I'm going to die in there. There's no way I'm winning. And you should know why. I may be able to hunt, but I can't win this." I tell him. That keeps him quiet. Mitchel comes back in, and says he's going to show us our rooms now. He leads us down about 3 halls before we get to the bedroom car. My room is right across the hall from Thomas' room. "You each get a bedroom, and a dressing room. My room is right down the hall, and so is Christopher's, in case you need one of us. Well, dinner is at 7:00. I'll have the Capitol attendants come and get you when it's time." He said. And then he just left us. I went into my room, and it was amazing. A velvet bed spread, and silk pillows. I sit on my bed, just waiting until it's time for dinner. When it is 7:00, I hear a knocking at my door, and I open it to see Thomas. We walk down to dinner, and sit down next to each other. No one talks, except for Mitchel who is murmuring to himself about his precious little schedule. We eat everything that I didn't know the name of, and by the time we were done, Thomas looked like he was going to be sick, and I looked fine. I didn't eat much. I never eat much. Right after dinner, Mitchel escorts Thomas and me to the viewing room, where we watch the reapings. 3 tributes stand out to me, a girl from district 1, who looks a lot like one of the girls from school, a boy from district 4, who has red hair and looks a lot like Finnick Odair, one of the people from the previous rebellion, and a boy from district 12, who looks like he could be Peeta's grandson. Once the reapings are done, Mitchel tells Thomas and I that we may go to bed. "We have a long and exciting day tomorrow in the capitol." Mitchel says as we exit. We walk in the darkness of the train to the room cars. "What do you think it's like?" Thomas asked. I looked at him, confused. "The capitol?" I asked him. He nodded. "Oh… I don't know. I was little when I went, because Bramble didn't want my sister and me to always want to go to the capitol. So I'm not the one to ask. But we'll be there by dawn." I said. He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says, and then he walks into his room. "See you tomorrow." I whisper back. I go into my room, and I just fall asleep in the clothes I have on.


End file.
